


Truth Behind Fiction

by MythicalRu



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Link Neal, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Link Neal - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Rhett McLaughlin - Freeform, Smut, Top Rhett McLaughlin, m/m - Freeform, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalRu/pseuds/MythicalRu
Summary: After delving into the world of fan fiction, Rhett struggles to keep his real feelings under wraps. But what if he knew that he wasn't alone in wanting more?---I've never written anything like this before, but after being on this site for ages and reading so many amazing stories I really wanted to give it a go! This isn't beta'd so any feedback is very, very welcome :)
Relationships: Rhett & Link - Relationship, Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett/Link - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Confession

Stevie sighed, and rolled her shoulders a little, trying to get rid of the tension they were feeling as she listened patiently to the words coming from her boss, and long-time friend. 

“I just don’t get it… why focus on something like that so much? I thought these ‘fics’ were all about… well, you know...” Rhett trailed off, looking awkwardly around the room.

Stevie resisted the urge to press her fingers to her temples in frustration and replied “well, I think a lot of them are but… the people who create them are writers, right? They want to work with more than just ‘you know’...” she paused and tried to subtly look at the time on her phone, wondering how long it would go on for _this_ time, “they’re just being creative, and hey! You’re all about that! Why not just be flattered that people are taking inspiration from you?”

Rhett groaned and leant forward, “but that’s just it! Where does all that inspiration come from?”

Stevie raised an eyebrow, “you can’t seriously be asking me that question.”

“I mean all that love stuff! Sure, I can understand the ones that look at us as kids and assume a path we’d follow… but now, coming from now? All those being deeply in love stories…” Rhett looked at Stevie with exasperation in his eyes, brow creased, “where’s the inspiration for that? None of it’s true!” he said sitting back and throwing his hands up in the air. 

With a heavy sigh, Stevie drew her shoulders up and put her chin on her folded hand: it was time. This was the third occasion in 2 weeks that Rhett had pulled her into their office, whilst Link was busy with other things, to ask ridiculous questions about fan fiction. ‘That damned episode’, she thought to herself, ‘if only we hadn’t peaked his weird, deep dive curiosity…’ but the damage was there now, the deed was done, and it was time to ask the question. 

“Isn't it though?” 

“What?” Rhett looked up at her, confused.

“True.”

With a frustrated sigh at her monosyllabic answer, “what's true?” 

“The love stuff”. She kept it simple, no need to go into more detail, and if the deep crimson blush travelling across Rhett’s cheeks were any indication, she was right. 

Rhett averted his gaze, and his stomach tightened as he considered the implications of her words. Over the past few weeks, he couldn’t deny that his thoughts had been following a similar path. He had delved into the world of Rhink and seen the words he had dreamt of saying neatly typed up in front of him. Deep down, Rhett always knew there was something more to their relationship, but he had been afraid of losing what he had, so he papered over the cracks and moved forwards into their life. And it was a good life, a successful life… sure, it could be a little lonely, but he knew he always had someone he could rely on - a person he could turn to, a person he-

Realising he had been silent for some time, Rhett stuttered out the words “n-no! Of course not!”

Stevie wearily pulled herself up to a stand, “listen, ultimately it’s none of my business but I know it’s been playing on your mind… you’ve been sitting with me and mulling it over, but it isn’t helping. Why don’t you just talk to Link?”

Rhett scoffed, “I can’t do that!”

Stevie held her hands up, “I’m just sayin’... maybe if you talk about it - you might be surprised by the response…”

“Wha-?”

“Oh come _on_ Rhett! We both know the real truth here! You are not so blind that you can’t see he fe-”

At that moment, the door opened with a flourish and the man of the hour stepped in. A hush fell over the room. Link looked at each of them in turn, perplexed by the severe quiet and the stern looks on the faces of his friends.

“What’s goin’ on guys, everything okay?”

Rhett and Stevie exchanged glances and she raised her eyebrows at him, almost pleading. When Rhett stayed silent and looked down at the ground, she heaved a final sigh.

“Everything’s fine Link - I’m gonna go grab a coffee”

She gave Rhett a final look before sweeping out of their office.

“She okay?” Link asked, concerned as he sat at his desk, wheeling his chair round to face Rhett.

“Yeah, she’s fine, we were just talking about… some stuff” Rhett rubbed his brow, avoiding the gaze of his best friend.

“Oh… what stuff?” he asked. Rhett was silent and Link was perplexed, there had never been any secrets between them, “she seemed kind of upset, maybe I should-”

“No!” Rhett yelped, and finally looked up to see the surprised face of Link in front of him, “no… really, it’s nothing to worry about. Just some personal stuff, I’ll check she’s okay later. Can we just… can we just get back to work?”

Rhett inwardly cursed at the hurt look on Link’s face as he shrugged in agreement, and turned away from Rhett to begin typing at his laptop. They never did this, left things unsaid, even when they were in the middle of an argument, they always talked it through until there was a resolution. Rhett knew that this was new for Link, because it was new for him too. He rubbed his eyes, willing tears not to come, and turned to his desk, the uneasy tension in the office making it impossible for him to concentrate. 

\---

At 6pm on the dot, Rhett stood from his desk. He was desperate to get home and decompress from his tumultuous day. Stevie’s last words to him had been floating around in his head, and he had gotten almost nothing productive done. _Why_ would he be so surprised by Link’s response, and what was he so blind to see? He needed to get to the quiet comfort of home so he could think things through, and decide where to go from there.

“Ready to take off, Link?” he asked his friend’s back. The day seemed to have had the opposite effect on Link, he had stuck his headphones in and been furiously typing away all afternoon. He didn’t even turn around now, just shrugged and replied “Nah, I’m gonna keep workin’ - you go though, I’ll get an uber home or somethin’”. 

Rhett knew something was wrong, Link’s shoulders were tight and he was standoffish, and it didn’t take a genius to work out what had caused that…

“Look man, I’m sorry about earlier. I just need to deal with some stuff and then I’ll be back to normal, I promise” Rhett started damage control, hoping it wouldn’t take long to get them back on an even keel, “I know it sounds dumb and all, but-”

Link spun around, a frown on his face “it doesn’t sound dumb, I just don’t get why you won’t talk to me about it. We talk about everything.”

An uneasy silence followed his words and Rhett looked down at the floor, Link tilted his head to try and make eye contact.

“I mean… unless…” Link’s brow creased with worry “is it something I’ve done?”

Rhett looked up into the clear blue eyes of his best friend, business partner, blood brother, and felt his heart seize at the sadness he found there. 

“No man, you haven’t done anything wrong! I’m just… it’s…” Rhett was floundering, his normal ability to smooth things over gone, he couldn’t think of a lie to cover up his confused feelings, and the panic of ruining everything started to overtake him as his breathing quickened, and beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

Noticing his friend’s distress, Link stood up and gestured at the couch. He followed as Rhett stumbled across, and sat a distance away. 

“Hey brother, breathe okay?” Link looked alarmed at Rhett’s near panic attack and began taking deep breaths, motioning for Rhett to follow him. 

After a few cleansing breaths with his eyes closed, Rhett opened them and looked at Link who chuckled quietly “I thought I was the only one who got those” he joked, trying to lighten the situation. Rhett gave a weak smile before putting his head in his hands.

“Hey now” Link inched a little closer “you’re really worrying me here, bo… what can I do?”

At the use of their childhood term of endearment, Rhett felt a tear slide down his cheek. He felt as if he were on the brink of ruining everything they had built, but what use was the castle if there was a crack in the foundation? If he kept burying these thoughts, these feelings, wouldn’t they just resurface at a later date, causing even more destruction? He sniffed, and took a shaky breath in before pulling himself up and facing Link again, who had his head tilted to one side, with nothing but concern and love in his eyes. 

“It’s just… oh man, where do I start…” Rhett fumbled.

“The beginning?” Link’s mouth quirked up into a lopsided smile as he looked at his best friend, who laughed dryly.

“I’d have to go a hell of a long way back… “ he said before taking in the confused wrinkle of Link’s brow and continuing “I mean… I guess all this did start a long time ago. With us.”

Link’s eyebrows shot up, “so… this is about me?”

“And me” Rhett sighed, before giving in and letting the words tumble out of his mouth “us. It’s about us. I think that… no, I _know_ that I have been feeling certain things about us for a while. Maybe longer than a while. But I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship! I was so scared Link, everything we mean to each other and everything we have built together could all fall apart if anything changed between us so-”

“Wait, what’s gonna change?” Link looked seriously worried now, the furrow was back, and he stared at Rhett intently.

“Well… nothing. And maybe everything.” Rhett was frustrated with himself, he wasn’t doing a very good job of explaining himself at all and it wasn’t helping. He turned to face Link, one knee coming up to rest on the couch and blurted out “I think I feel _more_ for you than just friendship. I look at you and I feel… happy, content, but… there’s something missing, and it’s that I don’t have _all_ of you. I want to be with you, Link. I think I lo-”

Rhett’s declaration was cut off sharply as Link stood up and strode over to the window of their shared office. His back was to Rhett, and he was staring at the parking lot that, by now, only held one vehicle. Rhett felt his stomach drop to the floor, he wanted to run and hide, he wanted to throw up. Most of all, he wanted to turn back time. But he couldn’t, so he got up and stood a little behind Link, his palms sweating and his legs like jelly.

“I’m… sorry. I’m so sorry Link. I… I shouldn’t have said anything, this was a huge mistake. It’s just I couldn’t lie anymore and…” his words petered out as he waited for some sign, any sign, that Link was going to respond. 

Link was shaking slightly as he turned to face Rhett. A tear was sliding down his cheek, but he didn’t look angry. He just looked sad, and Rhett wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

“How long?” he asked quietly.

Rhett shuffled his feet and he cleared his throat, “it all got a lot worse after that fan fiction episode… before I could just block out those thoughts, you know? But then I started reading other stories about us, and it was just too hard. It all seemed so real… and I, I just wished I could talk to you the way that Rhett talked to his Link. Be honest. But how long… in general?” Link nodded “well… maybe college?”

Link looked taken aback by this news, “then why not say anything then?”

“You remember us in college, right? And after, on mission work? It took me a very long time to come to terms with the fact that my fluctuating sexuality wasn’t gonna get me a 1 way ticket to Hell, let alone consider talking about it” Rhett laughed, but there was no humour in it. He had been on a long journey, not all of it pleasant, to get to this point.

“Yeah… I get that” Link looked up and out of the window again before continuing “it ain’t easy to realise all of that stuff.”

Now it was Rhett’s turn to be confused, he took a step forward asking “how would you know that?”

Link shook his head and smiled sadly before saying “you think you were the only one?”

Time seemed to stand still. Rhett couldn’t hear anything else, couldn’t see anything else except for Link. He looked into his eyes and he knew he wasn’t fooling around, he was serious. God knows how long they both stood there, the truth finally out, staring at each other before Rhett took a tentative step forward and asked “and… what about me?” he shook his head a little before correcting himself, “what about _us_?”

Link closed the gap between them, smiling, and brought their lips together. 

Rhett’s brain short circuited as he tried desperately to remember everything about this moment before realising it was futile - just live in it, he thought, and let himself sink into the kiss. Mouths open, they started to explore each other, feeling the yearning that had carried them through all these years. Hands coming up and grasping at fabric and hair, trying to pull themselves closer than was physically possible, pouring all the unrequited love into this one single moment. 

Eventually, they had to come up for breath. Foreheads pressed together, both slightly out of breath, they held each other. Link started to giggle, Rhett pulled back and looked at him in amusement before joining in the laughter. He felt so free, so light, that he couldn’t help it. He smiled down at the man in his arms, who looked up with bright eyes that had seen the very best and the very worst of him.

“I love you, Link” he finally said, before pulling the younger man into another deep kiss. As they parted, Link laughed again and said “I love you, too” before he started to pull Rhett by the hand, towards the loft in their office.

“What’re we doing?” Rhett asked, smiling.

  
“I believe there was something in your speech about wanting… _all_ of me?” Link said with a grin and a wink before disappearing up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be where the smut kicks in!


	2. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confessing their feelings for one another, Rhett and Link finally give in to their desires.

Rhett’s mouth hit the floor before he gathered his wits enough to scramble up the stairs after Link. He was standing by their recliners, looking at Rhett with a mischievous glint in his eye. Rhett felt his heart pound a little faster, and his breath hitched. He had been so worried about spilling his secrets to Link that he had never considered what would happen afterwards. Should they talk more about this? But then, they spent their whole lives talking, and hadn’t they waited long enough? Rhett was mature enough to know that both of them had had experiences with other partners, that this wasn’t exactly the first time for either of them, but it would be  _ their _ first time… what if he wasn’t enough? 

Link walked towards him and smiled calmly, “you look like a deer trapped in headlights, bo. Relax, okay? It’s just us, ain’t nothin’ gonna go wrong when it’s just us. Never does”

Rhett felt his shoulders release their tension as he listened to his love, Link was right. Nothing could go wrong, and even if it did - they would find a way to make it wonderful. He pulled Link to him and ran his hands down his sides as he leaned into to kiss him gently, revelling in the way his touch caused Link to shiver. 

What started out as gentle became slowly more passionate, as both men became more comfortable with the new terrain they were exploring. Hands moved over chests around to backs, nails scratched through hair as they made their way over to one of the recliners and Link pulled himself away from Rhett’s lips to sit down in front of him. He was breathing heavily as he looked up at him, making searing eye contact before Rhett watched his gaze wander appreciatively down his body before landing on the bulge that was quickly growing in his jeans. Shifting forward, Link let his fingers dance along the belt in front of him before looking up again.

“Is this okay?”

Rhett could no longer form words, as the knots that had been in his stomach all day unravelled and twisted into a new and welcome tightness and his face flushed at the image before him: Link looking up at him with his big innocent eyes and sinfully plush lips, waiting for the go ahead. Rhett nodded, and Link unfastened the belt before popping the button of his jeans and slowly drawing the zipper down. He reached forward and gently caressed the bulge in Rhett’s underwear, drawing a low groan from the man in question, before pulling his underwear down fully and taking Rhett’s erection in his hand. Rhett’s head rolled back as Link began to pump slowly and rhythmically, listening to the small sounds escaping Rhett’s lips and learning what made him whimper the most.

Rhett’s thoughts were swirling around his mind, difficult to pin down. He thought he should have felt vulnerable, standing there in front of his lifelong friend exposing the most private parts of himself, but instead all he felt was an overwhelming sense of love, comfort, and-

“Oh my God, that feels so good” Rhett let the statement fall from his lips before his brain had a chance to catch up. He blushed and looked down to see Link grinning widely, obviously pleased his actions were having such an effect on the taller man. He raised his eyebrow saying “and what about…?” before leaning forward and taking the head of Rhett’s cock into his mouth, suckling gently before moving his mouth down the entire length. Rhett’s head fell back and he let out a loud, drawn out, moan - thankful that no one was left in the office - as his hand threaded into the silver streaks of Link’s hair as he bobbed his head.

“Oh Link… Jesus, you’re good at that…” he whined as Link took him deeper, before pulling back to lick around the head. Rhett grabbed the younger man by the shirt and dragged him up the length of his body into a searing kiss, tasting himself on Link’s swollen lips. He pulled the offending shirt up and off his torso, taking a moment to admire the sharp angles of his collarbone, the darker hair smattering his chest, before laying him out on the recliner and positioning his body on top of him. He ground his hips down, and felt a wet spot forming on Link’s jeans where their erections pushed together, and kissed him passionately. Deciding that clothes were now just getting in the way of showing Link everything he meant to him, he shimmied down and hastily pulled his jeans and underwear off. Link started giggling and scrabbled at Rhett’s shirt pulling it over his head in haste, both men desperate to be naked and skin-to-skin. 

Now that they were, Rhett pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at his love, Link smiled sweetly back at him until Rhett ground down again. He watched as Link’s eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open in a beautiful ‘o’ as they slid against one another, now free from the restrictions of clothing. Rhett’s lips found the conjunction between Link’s neck and shoulder and he lavished the area with kisses, small bites, and licks and listened to the moans he got in response. He reached down and grasped both of their cocks in his hand and started pumping them slowly together.

“Oh gosh, Rhett… yes, that feels - mmm, that feels so good” Link continued to mutter a stream of praise in between kisses as Rhett sped up his rhythm, pushing them both towards the edge. Link’s moans grew louder, and his stomach muscles tensed as he reached down and slowed Rhett’s movements.

“What’s wrong?” Rhett panted.

“Nothing… oh my God, nothing, you feel so fucking good. It’s just… I wanna…” Link’s cheeks were covered in a gorgeous pink hue as he looked at Rhett through his eyelashes, “I wanna  _ feel _ you” he said meaningfully. 

Rhett pulled back a little, looking at the man under him - his partner - and asked "really?"

Link bit his lip and nodded, "mhmm", his blush deepening further. He looked beautiful, laying out beneath him, vulnerable and familiar all at once. Rhett felt himself nodding, "yeah, I want that too baby".

Link smiled and pulled Rhett in for a steamy kiss as he reached down into a storage basket, pulling out a small bottle. 

"Wha-?" Rhett gasped and laughed, looking at an incredulous Link.

"What? Don't tell me you never get horny at the office every once in a while?" Link said with a grin as he tossed the bottle to Rhett, whose mouth was still open as he caught it. 

Rhett blushed as his head filled with images of Link pleasuring himself in their office, on the couch, on this recliner… he bit his lip as he felt his cock twitch and grow impossibly hard, letting out a shaky sigh he looked up and locked eyes with the object of his fantasies. Link smiled sensually at him and winked before near whispering “whatcha thinking about there, bo?” He looked sinfully good, his once blue eyes now almost black with desire, flushed cheeks, and his hair mussed up from Rhett’s desperate fingers running through it. Rhett stared down at him, wondering for the millionth time how he could get so lucky, and answered honestly, “you.”

Before Link could respond, Rhett’s mouth was on his - his tongue licking at his bottom lip, begging entry. Link was happy to oblige and sunk into the kiss, as he felt Rhett’s hand slide across his chest, stopping to rub his nipple before pinching the hard nub causing Link to whimper. His hand continued its journey down Link’s smooth stomach before reaching his length. He grasped it firmly and gave Link a few strokes before moving further and fondling his sac. Link held his breath as Rhett moved towards his ultimate destination, and felt a full body shiver tear through him as Rhett began to stroke at his cleft. 

“Mmm… want you so bad”, Link breathed as he arched his back, opening up even further underneath his love. With his free hand, Rhett popped the top of the bottle and dispensed a good amount of the lube into his hand. Lying his weight on top of Link and looking deeply into his eyes, he began to rub the slippery substance around his hole, teasing the rim and relishing in the small whines and moans that fell from Link’s lips. 

Finally, or at least Link thought so, he pushed past the ring of muscle with his middle finger and both men let out pleasured groans as Rhett began to slowly pump in and out. 

“Fuck, that feels so good” Link gasped, as Rhett sped his motions up a fraction, undulating his finger and searching for that one spot that would drive his partner wild. He knew he found it when Link let out a sharp cry and his head fell back onto the chair, panting and moaning out “more baby!”

Soon, one finger became two and Link was falling apart under Rhett’s ministrations; the older man was having a hard time not cumming on the spot. Every sound that fell from Link’s mouth was music to his ears, and the tight warmth around his fingers had him thinking about how good it would feel on his cock. Rhett groaned and leaned forward to mouth at Link’s neck, breathing out “fuck Link, you’re so sexy…”

Link whined and pushed Rhett back, “please baby, I can’t wait any longer.” With those words, Rhett withdrew his fingers from Link’s warm body and moved to grasp his length until Link’s hand was on his shoulder.

“Wait…” Link looked up at him through his lashes and asked shyly, “can I ride you?” Rhett felt the air punched out of his lungs at Link’s bashful request, before scrambling up with a “god yes!”. His partner giggled at his enthusiasm, but quickly joined the slightly clumsy rearrangement of their limbs. Soon he was settled in Rhett’s lap, his thighs either side of Rhett - it was a bit of a squeeze but Link decided it was worth it. He picked up the discarded bottle and squeezed the lube down Rhett’s length, giving him a couple of strokes before rising up on his knees. 

Locking eyes with his partner, he started to sink down and felt Rhett sliding into him inch by inch. They both let out a moan as Link continued his slow descent, his head flung back in pleasure and he let out a satisfied sigh when he was seated fully on Rhett’s cock. He felt his skin tingling and a warmth spread through him from where they were joined. Link had never felt so good, so  _ full _ … he was pulled from his thoughts by Rhett letting out a small whine beneath him, desperate for him to begin moving. Link started to roll his hips at a leisurely pace, wanting to feel everything as Rhett’s cock slid deliciously against his walls, the blunt head pressed against his prostate at every motion. Rhett’s hands were gripping his slim hips tightly as he moved his body.

Rhett couldn’t take his eyes off Link - the image of him riding his cock, his skin flushed, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, would stay with him forever. Link started to pick up the pace and was moaning unabashedly, both his hands planted on Rhett’s chest as he ground down onto his hard length. Rhett groaned and pushed himself on one elbow, the other arm curling around Link’s waist, as he started to thrust up to meet Link coming down. 

“Oh fuck, yes!” Link cried out at the new sensation, and he felt warmth start to pool low in his belly, he was close. “Oh God, Rhett - yes, right there!” Link continued to moan out praise as they fell into a rhythm together, just as in life - perfectly in sync. Rhett was hitting his prostate with every thrust and soon Link was cumming untouched onto his chest, shouting Rhett’s name. The vision of Link, eyes screwed shut; plump, swollen lips open to let out  _ his _ own name tipped Rhett over the edge and he moaned as he rode out his orgasm. 

Link slumped forward onto Rhett and kissed him sloppily, still trying to catch his breath. They lay like that for a while before their legs began to complain at the cramped conditions. As they both stretched out, Rhett leaned over and grabbed his shirt to clean up as best he could - knowing he could just grab another from somewhere in the studio - before curling his arms around Link and holding him to his chest. Link sighed happily, and snuggled his head up underneath Rhett’s chin as he stroked over his chest. They lay in a comfortable silence, neither knowing how long it stretched on for, content just to be holding one another in this new way. 

After the third time Link’s eyes snapped open after drooping almost into a comfortable slumber, he raised his head to look at Rhett who met his eyes and tried to stifle a yawn. Link laughed and said “maybe we should head home?”, not really wanting to leave the comfort of Rhett’s arms but knowing that a night on this recliner would not feel good in the morning. His heart clenched at the thought of leaving now that they could finally be together, and he looked into Rhett’s eyes hopefully.

Rhett smiled down at him, knowing that this was the start of something wonderful, and replied - 

“Sure, your place or mine?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I said at the start, I've never written anything like this before - but I have read so many stories on here by really talented writers that I finally wanted to give it a try! 
> 
> This is un-beta'd so any feedback is very much appreciated :)


End file.
